Podrzutek (Czechow)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Odbywając swoją zwykłą przechadzkę wieczorną, asesor kolegialny Migujew zatrzymał się przy słupie telegraficznym i westchnął głęboko. Tydzień temu w tym samym miejscu, kiedy wracał wieczorem z przechadzki do domu, dopędziła go jego była pokojówka Agnia i powiedziała ze złością: — Poczekaj! Takiego ci narobię bigosu, że zobaczysz, co to jest gubić niewinne dziewczęta! I dziecko ci podrzucę, i do sądu podam, i żonie powiem... I zażądała, żeby złożył w banku na jej imię pięć tysięcy rubli. Migujew przypomniał sobie to wszystko, westchnął jeszcze raz i z serdeczną skruchą wyrzucał sobie swoje chwilowe oszołomienie, które sprawiło mu tyle kłopotów i udręczeń. Migujew doszedł do domu i siadł na ganku, by odpocząć. Była właśnie godzina dziesiąta i spoza chmur wyglądał rąbek księżyca. Na ulicy nie było ani żywej duszy: starsi letnicy już układali się do snu, młodzi zaś — spacerowali po lesie. Szukając w kieszeni zapałek, by zapalić papierosa, Migujew dotknął się łokciem czegoś miękkiego, zajrzał od niechcenia pod swój prawy łokieć i nagle twarz mu się wykrzywiła takim wyrazem przerażenia, jak gdyby ujrzał koło siebie żmiję. Na ganku, koło samych drzwi, leżało jakieś zawiniątko. Coś podłużnego było zawinięte w czymś, co na dotyk wydało mu się stebnowaną kołderką. Jeden koniec zawiniątka był otwarty i asesor kolegialny, wsunąwszy przezeń rękę dotknął czegoś ciepłego i wilgotnego. Skoczył w przerażeniu na nogi i obejrzał się naokoło, jak zbrodzień, który ma zamiar uciec od pilnującej go straży. — Podrzuciła — wycedził przez zęby, z wściekłością ściskając pięście. — Oto leży... leży, nieprawe! Boże drogi! Oniemiał ze strachu, wściekłości i wstydu... Co teraz pocznie? Co powie żona, kiedy się dowie? Co powiedzą koledzy? Jego Ekscelencja zapewne poklepie go po brzuchu i powie: — „Winszuję... He-he-he... Stary, a jary.. filut Semion Erastowicz”. — Całe letnisko dowie się teraz o jego tajemnicy i być może, poważne matrony nie zechcą go przyjmować w swoich domach. O podrzutkach piszą we wszystkich gazetach — i w ten sposób skromne nazwisko Migujewa zostanie rozsławione po całej Rosji. Średnie okno willi było otwarte i słychać było wyraźnie, jak Anna Filipowna, żona Migujewa, nakrywała do wieczerzy; na dziedzińcu, tuż koło bramy, stróż Jermoła żałośnie brzdękał na bałabajce... ...Dość, by się dziecko obudziło i zaczęło piszczeć, a tajemnica się wykryje... — Prędzej, prędzej — bełkotał. — W tej chwili, póki nikt nie widzi... Zaniosę je gdzieś, położę na cudzym ganku. Migujew ujął zawiniątko jedną ręką i cicho, miarowym krokiem, by nie wydawać się podejrzanym, poszedł wzdłuż ulicy... ...Wyjątkowo paskudne położenie — myślał, starając się nadać sobie wygląd obojętny — asesor kolegialny idzie z dzieckiem po ulicy. Mój Boże, jeżeli kto zobaczy i zmiarkuje — zginąłem... Położę je na tym ganku... Nie, tu są okna otwarte i może ktoś patrzy. Gdzieżby więc? Już wiem, zaniosę je do willi kupca Miełkina, Kupcy — to bogaci i litościwi ludzie, może nawet będą zadowoleni i wezmą na wychowanie. I Migujew zdecydował się bezwarunkowo zanieść dziecko do willi Miełkina, chociaż ta znajdowała się na samym krańcu letniska, nad rzeką. ...Żeby tylko nie zaczęło wrzeszczeć lub nie wypadło... — myślał asesor kolegialny. — Tego się rzeczywiście nie spodziewałem... niosę pod pachą żywego człowieka, jak portfel. Żywy człowiek, z duszą, uczuciami, jak wszyscy... Może z tego dziecka wyrośnie jaki profesor, dowódca, literat... Wszystko bywa na świecie! Niosę je teraz pod pachą, jak byle co, a za trzydzieści — czterdzieści lat może trzeba będzie przed nim stawać na baczność. Gdy Migujew przechodził wąską, samotną uliczką koło długich parkanów pod gęstym, czarnym cieniem lip, poczęło mu się nagle wydawać, że popełnia coś okrutnego, występnego. ...Jest to właściwie podłość — myślał. — Trudno nawet wymyślić większe łajdactwo... Za co my to nieszczęsne dziecko przerzucamy z ganku na ganek? Czy ono jest co winne temu, że się urodziło? I co nam złego zrobiło? Podli jesteśmy — lubimy się bawić kosztem niewinnych dzieciątek. Trzeba się tylko zastanowić nad całą tą historią. Ja się oddawałem rozpuście, a dziecko czeka okrutny los... Podrzucę je Miełkinom, ci oddadzą je do domu podrzutków, a tam sami obcy ludzie, wszystko urzędowe... ani pieszczoty, ani miłości. Potem oddadzą je do szewca... rozpije się, nauczy kląć, będzie zdychał z głodu... Do szewca — a przecież to syn asesora kolegialnego, szlacheckiej krwi... To moja krew i ciało.. Migujew wyszedł spod cienia lip na drogę zalaną światłem księżyca i, rozwinąwszy tłumoczek, spojrzał na dziecko. — Śpi — szepnął. — Patrzcie no, i nos ma, szelma, garbaty, jak ojciec. Dramat, bracie... Co robić? Wybacz... Tak ci widocznie już sądzone. Asesor kolegialny jął mrugać oczami i poczuł, jak po jego policzkach pełznie coś, niby mrówki... Zawinął dziecko, wziął je pod pachę i poszedł dalej. Całą drogę aż do willi Miełkina kłębiły mu się w głowie kwestie socjalne, a w piersiach doskwierało sumienie. ...Gdybym był porządnym, uczciwym człowiekiem — rozmyślał — plunąłbym na wszystko, poszedłbym do Anny Filipowny, padłbym przed nią na kolana i powiedziałbym: — „Wybacz! Zgrzeszyłem! Dręcz mnie, ale nie gubmy niewinnego dziecka! Nie mamy dzieci — weźmy je na wychowanie”. — Ona jest dobra kobieta, zgodziłaby się... A wtedy moje dziecko byłoby przy mnie... Ech!... Zbliżył się do willi Miełkina i zatrzymał się w niepewności... Wyobraził sobie, że siedzi w salonie i czyta gazetę, a koło niego kręci się chłopczyna z garbatym nosem i bawi się chwostami jego szlafroka, a jednocześnie do wyobraźni jego cisnęły się postacie kolegów, ironicznie się uśmiechających, oraz jego ekscelencji, która aż parska z zadowolenia i klepie go po brzuchu... W duszy zaś, wraz z wyrzutami sumienia, odzywało się coś miękkiego, ciepłego, rzewnego... Asesor kolegialny ostrożnie położył dziecko na stopniu werandy i machnął ręką. I znowu po jego twarzy z góry na dół popełzły mrówki. — Wybacz mi, szubrawcowi, miły bracie! Bywaj zdrów! Cofnął się o krok, lecz natychmiast znów chrząknął stanowczo i powiedział: — Ech, co będzie, to będzie! Plunę na wszystko! Wezmę je — i niech sobie ludzie mówią, co chcą. Migujew wziął dziecko i szybko zawrócił. ...Niech mówią, co chcą — myślał — Pójdę zaraz, padnę na kolana i powiem: —„Anno Filipowno!”— To dobra baba, zrozumie... I będziemy go wychowywać. Jeżeli to chłopiec — to nazwiemy go Włodzimierzem, a jeżeli dziewczynka — to Anną... Przynajmniej na starość będzie pociecha. I jak postanowił, tak też i uczynił. Płacząc, omdlewając ze strachu i wstydu, pełen nadziei i nieokreślonego zachwytu, wszedł do swej willi, skierował się ku żonie i padł przed nią na kolana... — Anno Filipowno! — powiedział, łkając i kładąc dziecko na podłodze. — Nie potępiaj mnie, pozwól mi się wytłumaczyć... Zgrzeszyłem... To jest moje dziecko... Pamiętasz Agniuszę, to więc jest... Diabeł mnie skusił... I prawie nieprzytomny ze strachu i wstydu, nie czekając odpowiedzi, wstał, jak wychłostany, i wybiegł na świeże powietrze... ...Zostanę tu na dworze, póki mię nie zawoła — myślał. Stróż Jermołaj z bałabajką przeszedł obok, spojrzał na niego i wzruszył ramionami... Po minucie znowu przeszedł i znowu wzruszył ramionami. — Dziwna historia, proszę pana — mruknął uśmiechając się — przyszła tu niedawno, Semionie Erostowiczu, baba — praczka Aksinja. Położyła, głupia, swoje dziecko na werandzie, na ulicy, i gdy siedziała u mnie, ktoś porwał dziecko... To ci historia!... — Co? Co ty mówisz? — krzyknął na całe gardło Migujew. Jermołaj, który po swojemu zrozumiał gniew pana, podrapał się w głowie i westchnął... — Wybaczcie, Semionie Erostowiczu, ale teraz jest czas letniskowy... bez tego... to jest bez baby... wcale nie można... I spojrzawszy na wytrzeszczone, wściekłe i zdumione oczy pana, chrząknął i ciągnął dalej. — Tak, rozumie się, że to grzech, ale co zrobić... Pan zabronił puszczać obce baby, to prawda, ale skąd wziąć swoje. Dawniej, kiedy ta mieszkała, Agniusza, nie puszczałem obcych dlatego, że swoja była, a teraz sam pan widzi... bez obcych obejść się nie można... A przy Agniuszy, rzeczywiście, nieporządków nie było. — Wynoś się, łotrze! — krzyknął na niego Migujew, zatupał nogami i poszedł z powrotem do mieszkania. Anna Filipowna, zdumiona i zirytowana, siedziała w tym samym miejscu i nie odrywała zapłakanych oczu od dziecka. — No, no — mruczał blady Migujew, siląc się na uśmiech — żartowałem sobie. To nie moje dziecko, tylko praczki Aksinji. Ja... ja żartowałem sobie. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Беззаконие (oryginał w języku rosyjskim) *A gyermek (w języku węgierskim) Kategoria:Anton Czechow Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Przekłady anonimowe Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku rosyjskim